Rainy Day
by MaybexinxTime
Summary: After Mokuba dies, Seto thinks life isn't worth living and he gets into a car crash.Can Yami help him recover? Yaoi


Dark Anubis:" I wrote this story late at night, because I couldn't sleep. I was listening to 'Stan' by Eminem while I was writing it. And I will still be  
  
working hard on Roommates while I'm working on this fic. Oh yeah and I forgot to say this on my fic Roommates, but I do not own Yugioh!"  
  
Yami Dark Anubis:"Ra, you're stupid. Like anyone would actually sue you. You're just paranoid"  
  
Dark Anubis:"I am not paranoid! (Makes shifty eyes) "Wait did you hear that, it's a bee!!!!(Runs and hides behind her Yami)  
  
Yami Dark Anubis:"That's not a bee! That's just your parent's ancient computer" (Points to a typewriter attached to an old black and white television) "I would be worried about you if I weren't insane like you."  
  
Dark Anubis:"Like how my mom and dad are worried about me. They made me go to a psychologist once when I was little, and then they tried to make me go again, but I got mad and told them I wouldn't "^_^  
  
Yami Dark Anubis:"You really are a mental case (pauses for a moment, then gets teary eyed) I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Dark Anubis:"Okay. Well, anyway on with the fic!"  
  
Rainy Day  
  
By Dark_Anubis  
  
############################################################################ ######################  
  
SETO'S POV  
  
"I'm tired of living" Seto said miserably. He walked alone through his spacious mansion. It was 3:00 in the morning and Kaiba  
  
was having trouble sleeping. "I just can't stop thinking about how horrible my life has gotten." He covered his face with his hands  
  
despairingly. "I should just end my worthless life right now, it's not like anyone cares if I live or not." He glanced over at a faded  
  
and gray picture of Mokuba. Now that your gone, why should I live the rest of my miserable life? My life purpose was to protect  
  
you, and now that I have failed, what's the point of living? I was supposed to protect you! I'm sorry I let you down. Why couldn't have been me instead! You  
  
didn't deserve to die. "It'sAll my fault" he finally said out loud. Tears started to falling from Kaiba's icy blue eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He looked out the  
  
window, his vision still blurry from the tear welled up in his eyes. It was raining, justlike on the day Mokuba passed away. The only thing I have left, that I love, is  
  
Yami. But he would never return my feelings, he hatesMe. So I guess the end is near. He put on his coat and hastily walked out the door. When he got outside he  
  
was instantly drenched With rainwater. He got into his car and started to drive as fast as he could. He drove fast, but there was no where particular he was driving  
  
to. He started driving on the freeway, but he didn't slow down. He was going way past the speed limit and he couldn't see anything. Suddenly  
  
the road became too slippery to overcome and the car skidded out of control. Kaiba tried to slow the car down, but it was too out of control to  
  
stop. There was a loud screeching noise as his car went into a head-on collision with a diesel truck. Kaiba saw a bright light and then everything  
  
went black. He laid in his car unconscious. Though the truck driver was not harmed, Kaiba was seriously injured. The truck driver called 911 on his cell phone.  
  
Soon ambulance cars were rushing to the scene of the accident, their sirens flashing and noisily sounding. They put Kaiba onto a stretcher and started driving to the  
  
closest hospital. While he lied inside of the ambulance, unconscious, he was unaware that a certain some one was concerned about him.  
  
YAMI'S POV  
  
Seto hasn't been doing too well ever since Mokuba died. I wonder if he's alright, he thought as he laid on his back, with his arms folded behind his head. Yami  
  
turned over on is side. I haven't seen him since his brother's funeral. I'm really worried about him. I really hope he doesn't hurt himself. Then as if Yami was struck  
  
by a flash of brilliance, he thought, I know, I'll go an visit him, first thing in the morning. With that said, Yami fell asleep, unaware of how badly Seto was hurt.  
  
############################################################################ ##############################################  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked it so far. I'll write more if you guys review, okay. Read and Review! 


End file.
